


First Time For Everything

by Mysterious_Peanut



Category: RWBY
Genre: First time semblance, Idk whether I should continue this, Multi, cute I guess, semblance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Peanut/pseuds/Mysterious_Peanut
Summary: There's a first time for everything and in the world of Remnant, there's a time for your first semblance. Whether you are expecting it or not, it's bound to happen. It can happen in the funniest way or at the worst possible moment. *I don't know whether I should continue this or not*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a first time for everything and in the world of Remnant, there's a time for your first semblance. Whether you are expecting it or not, it's bound to happen. It can happen in the funniest way or at the worst possible moment.  
> *I don't know whether I should continue this or not*

Qrow was supposed to be watching Yang and Ruby play in the backyard, but he had just come back from a mission and was exhausted.

_Become a hunter they said, it would be fun they said,_ Qrow thought bitterly in his head. Why did he become a hunter? His first couple of mission were fun, but going on a mission right after he had just finished one gets old after a while. As a hunter, he is always so busy so he doesn't have a lot of time to spend with his nieces.

He would've enjoyed watching them play, but he passed out on the porch steps.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was no longer at Taiyang's place, he was under some tree. He lifted his hands to block the sun from his eyes but he saw that he was no longer wearing the clothes he always wears, he was wearing a uniform. That uniform looked so familiar to him, but he couldn't think why it was.

He sat under the tree for a while, trying to figure out where he was. He kept looking at his shirt, there was no way he would wear a shirt with gold lining, a white dress shirt with a red tie, and a blue sweater type piece of clothing. He also wouldn't wear dress pants and shoes, this uniform was too formal for him.

He looked around at his surroundings but all he could see was smaller hills and grass. This all seemed familiar to him and yet, he could not remember where he was or why it was familiar. He leaned against the tree, trying so hard to remember.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone calling his name. He quickly sat up and looked around. Relief set in, he was not the only one here. He looked around more and saw a white blur coming towards him.

_Why does everything seem so familiar to me? This landscape, that white blur which is coming straight at me,_ Qrow thought lazily. He was still not fully awake so his reaction was delayed. When he realized that whatever was coming towards him could potently kill him, it was too late. He raised his hands to block his face as the mysterious thing ran into him. He was knocked back and hit the tree. He rubbed his head, looking up.

There, standing right before him, was the one and only Summer Rose.

Qrow didn't know what to think. Summer, she died, he remembered it like it was yesterday. How was she standing right in front of him?

"Summer? Is that really you?" Qrow questioned. If this was really her, please don't let this be a dream.

Her big silver eyes stared at him, he felt like they were staring right into his soul.

"You dusty old crow. Of course, it's me, who else would it be?" Summer giggled. She sat next to Qrow and pulled out a basket from under her cloak and opened it. Inside was an assortment of food, food that looked like it took forever to make, food that only Summer Rose would make, especially for her friends.

As she lay out the blanket, she turned to Qrow,"You know you were supposed to meet us at the dorm an hour ago. We've been searching for you since then," she chided. All Qrow could do was give out a light-hearted chuckle. He still wasn't even sure if this was a dream or was really happening.

"We?" Qrow stuttered. Everything made sense now. He was back at Beacon Academy. Back when Raven was still here, when Tai didn't have all the pressure of being a parent on his shoulders, back when Summer was still with them.

_That explains this stupid uniform._

"Did you hit your head, Qrow? We've been planning this picnic for a while. Team leaders are supposed to know their team and this is the best I could think of. You know we can eat, talk, and get to know each other. I'm really worried that they might not like it, especially Raven," Summer sighed. She worked hard on this lunch. Qrow looked in the basket and saw sandwiches neatly wrapped in plastic, individual fresh fruit cups, a big bag of cookies, and a lot of other food.

"Wow Summer, you did a number of this. You shouldn't worry about Raven. You know how Raven is, once you get to know her, she's kind of nice," Qrow commented. He just couldn't wait to eat that food. He could feel his mouth watering at the sight of it.

Summer pulled off her hood, which she didn't do often. Qrow stared at her hair, how the black faded into red at the ends. He looked at her pale skin and noticed just how small she was. She was the shortest of the team, Taiyang, Raven, and even Qrow would make fun of her height. She was cute when she pulled her hood over her face to hide her blush.

He was unaware that he was staring at her. When he came out of his thoughts, he was staring directly at her, staring directly at her large silver eyes. He blushed and tried to look for something else to look at, anything to look at. His eyes wandered to her lips, then to her hair, and finally, he just turned away.

"Uh, um. Shouldn't Raven and Tai be here," he questioned.

_Smooth, Qrow, real smooth._

"Yeah, they should be here," Summer responded. They were sitting on the blanket, a little too close for Qrow. Still, everything seemed so familiar to him. Not his clothes or where he was, just the whole thing in general. This had to be a dream, Summer couldn't be alive and there was no way he was back at Beacon.

"Where's my idiot of a brother," that voice sounded so familiar. Qrow cringed when he found out who the voice belonged to.

Raven. Raven Branwen, his older sister by a couple minutes.

"Did you find him, Summer?" an obnoxiously loud voice called from behind Raven. Qrow cringed even more.

Taiyang Xiao Long. The most useless person on their team.

"I found him, we were just waiting for you," Summer yelled back, watching them make their way up a hill.

Raven plopped down beside Summer as Tai made his way next to Qrow. He glanced over and saw Summer sneaking a view glances at Tai. He remembered how he hated how she would look at him. He looked over and saw Tai already unwrapping his sandwich, greedily stuffing his face. He looked at Raven and saw her practically inhaling her food.

"C'mon guys, slow down a bit. You're not even enjoying the food," Qrow scolded. Summer worked hard on this and he was going to enjoy it. He slowly unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite, slowly chewing it. Summer had to be one of the cooks in all of Remnant.

"Sorry, Qrow, Raven and I were sparring and I guess we worked up an appetite," Tai said back. Qrow rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

Soon, the whole team started talking. Summer was right, this helped the team get to know each other. They laughed at each other's funny stories and overall just enjoyed each others company.

Qrow wished this moment would never end. This was back when things were easier, they didn't have to worry about much. It was just Qrow, Summer, Tai, and Raven against the world. It was a time before everything went to Hell.

Everything began to fade but Qrow did nothing to stop it. He knew it was going to fade any moment now, but he wished it would never end. Soon, everything faded and he was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

"UNCLE CROW!"

A loud scream startled him, fully waking him up. He looked around, wishing it was the small hill in his dream. No, he was still sitting on the steps, his neck sore from his uncomfortable position in which he fell asleep.

"UNCLE CROW! UNCLE CROW!"

He knew that voice. That voiced belonged to his youngest niece, Ruby.

"UNCLE CROW, YANG IS ON FIRE!"

Qrow's eyes shot open. He quickly got up, ignoring the soreness in his legs and neck. He found them in the same place they were before Qrow fell asleep. It didn't take long for him to find his darling nieces. They were sitting in the middle of the yard, bawling their eyes out. Ruby was right, Yang was on fire, just her hair, though. Qrow ran over, picked her up, and started running towards the house. He held her out in front of him, trying to avoid being caught on fire. Ruby ran behind them, still crying. For someone who was that small, she could run just as fast as him. Carrying Yang was the hardest part, she kept kicking and squirming. She too was crying.

"UNCLE QROW! I'M GOING TO DIE!" she screamed.

That made Ruby cry even more.

"I DON'T WANT YANG TO DIE!"

Qrow was running as fast as he could and as soon as he made it back to the house, throw Yang on the ground. She was a big girl, she would be alright. Both of them were screaming and crying, making Tai come out.

"What is going o- MY BABY! WHY IS SHE ON FIRE?" Tai let out a girly scream. He ran over to Ruby and together they screamed at what was happening to Yang.

"DROP AND ROLL, YANG. DROP AND ROLL!" Tai's encouragement was not helping the situation, it was only making Yang struggle more.

"I'M DYING. I'M GOING TO DIE!" she screamed more.

Qrow looked around. He needed something to put the fire out. He could use his cape but that might make things even worse.

_Water. I NEED WATER._

He ran around the house, looking for something. He found a bucket of water and quickly ran over to where he left Yang on the ground. He dumped the water on her head and she stopped moving. The fire was put out, leaving a drenched Yang on the ground, an exhausted Qrow, and made Ruby and Tai stop screaming.

"I need a drink," Qrow simply stated before walking into the house.

As he walked in the house, he heard Ruby ask, "Can we do that again?"

"HELL NO!"


	2. Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yang had her first semblance, Ruby is desperate to get hers. Events unfold, giving her the perfect moment to strut her stuff.

Ruby you could say was a late bloomer. While most kids around her age have already found out what their semblance was, she still hasn't. She has activated her aura, thanks to Taiyang, but has not found her semblance. Tai could remember his first semblance.

_He was sparring with his father, training to become a Hunter. At first, he didn't know he was using his semblance but every time he hit his father, his hits would be stronger. After a while of fighting, his father had to stop._

After that fight, he started using his fists instead of a sword. He thinks Yang would use a similar weapon because of her strength. They were sparring the other day when she punched him, sending him into the woods.

"Hey Qrow, are semblances passed down in families? Can a family have a similar semblance?" Tai questioned. Qrow looked at him before answering, "I think so, why do you ask?"

"I don't know, maybe she'll have Summer's semblance," shrugged Tai. It would be nice if she had her semblance, Ruby was like an exact same copy of her. Raising those two is hard, Summer was sort of a motherly figure for Yang, but she was gone too soon. Poor Ruby, she didn't even remember her mother.

Tai looked at his girls again, they were playing outside. Yang had recovered from her experience. After calming her down enough so she could tell Tai what happened, he found out that it was her first experience with a semblance. It turns out that Ruby and Yang were playing tag with each other. Ruby had tagged her, pushing her down. That's when her hair, well you know, caught fire. After questioning her for a while, they found out that her semblance is she draws strength from whenever she gets hit.

"That's a badass semblance," quoted Qrow when he found out.

Maybe he should start training Ruby with Yang, but he trains Yang to use her fists. He doesn't know if Ruby is strong enough for that, she is a small girl. Maybe Qrow should teach her to use a gun or sword or some hybrid weapon the kids are using these days. Speaking of kids, where are they?

He could have sworn they were outside. He was only zoning out for about five minutes and they were gone!

_Darn kids. What would Summer do? She wouldn't have to do anything because she would always watch the kids. I should stop letting them play outside a lot._

"Ruby! Yang! Where are you guys?" Tai called out, hoping to hear an answer from them. After a moment of silence, he heard giggling in the distance. Tai got up and start to walk towards the giggling. Maybe they were playing hide and seek?

_I should really stop letting them play this far from the house. Grimms have been getting a little too close for comfort._

"Girls? Stop playing around, this isn't funny anymore," Tai hollered.

The giggling stopped, leaving Tai to wander in the woods.

"Ruby, if you don't come out if you and your sister do not come out right now, you will not get any more cookies for two weeks," Tai warned. Somewhere in the bushes, he heard a small gasp and the bush rustle. Tai grinned to himself because he knew who that was.

"If you don't come right now, you won't be getting any cookies for three weeks," Tai joked, he heard more rustling and hushed whispers.

"Ruby, don't go! He's tricking us again!" Yang half yelled, half whispered.

_Damn, she's smart. How did she know that I was tricking them? They really need a hair cut, especially Yang._

"But he's going to take away the cookies! Cookies are my best friends!" he heard Ruby whisper back.

"I guess my beloved children are gone! I think I will just have to eat  _all_ the cookies to remember them," Tai faked sob. He turned around and started walking towards the house. He heard a louder grasp and the bush rustling more.

"And I guess I will have to take those gauntlets I gave my dear daughter Yang and sell them. I have no need for them and it will only make me sad having them," Tai added. Again, he heard more wrestling and whispers.

He started walking towards the house, ignoring the quiet footsteps coming after him. He turned around to greet his girls when Yang crashed into him. The force of the crash made him stumble backward.

"You can't take away my gauntlets! I just got them! I need them to be a Huntress!" Yang cried. Yang started punching him, but he didn't feel much. He looked around, looking for Ruby, but he didn't see her. As he was trying to shake off Yang, he smelled something familiar.

Rose petals?

He hadn't bought or seen any roses since, since, Summer died. He tried to stay away from roses as much as possible. As he was deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the red blur heading towards him at inhuman speed while leaving a stream of red rose petals behind it. When he finally realized what was coming at him, he let out a loud girly scream. Yang looked over and quickly moved out of the way, leaving Tai in the open. He braced himself, pulling his arms to block his beautiful face. The blur collided with him, sending him along with the blur, flying deeper into the woods. He looked over and saw Yang just laughing at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh," he stopped screaming as soon as he realized he wasn't moving anymore.

He looked up and saw a sniffling Ruby. Tear brimmed her big silver eyes, threatening to spill.

_She was so darn cute!_

"Don't take away my cookies! Please, Daddy," she cried, punching him like Yang did, only softer.

"Honey, I was only kidding. I just need to cut your hair. Did-did you use your semblance?" he questioned. There was no way someone could've moved that fast.

"I don't know. I was really mad and I just started going really fast," she admitted. He could see Yang physically pale when he heard him say that he was going to cut their hair. Yang turned around and started running in the woods.

"If you can catch Yang who can get to make cookies," Tai smirked, knowing exactly what she was going to say. Ruby smiled and disappeared in a blur of rose petals. He got up from the ground and watch the red blur jump on top of Yang, forcing her to the ground. He got up and picked up his girls, struggling to hold Yang, who was flailing and yelling at him.

He agreed with Qrow, he needed a drink.


	3. Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like a normal day for the Belladonna family. It would have been normal if Blake didn't disappear and reappear suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think! I know it's not long but I would really want to know what you think.

Kali had strictly instructed that Ghira was not to let Blake out of his sight while she made dinner.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll watch her like a hawk," he assured her as she sat Blake down.

"You said that last time you watched her. We found her climbing a tree which she almost fell off of," retorted Kali. Ghira chuckled at the memory, thinking of something to say back to his wife but she was gone. He looked over at his daughter who was rolling around on the floor. He missed spending time with his daughter, he is busy with the White Fang.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked his daughter. He watched her put her tiny hands on her face, thinking about what game she wanted to play.

"I want to play hide and seek," she happily replied. Ghira smiled and started counting to thirty. He heard her feet quickly patter away. Whenever he played hide and seek with her, he would always find her easily.

"27, 28, 29, and 30! Here I come, Blake!" Ghira called out. He made sure to walk around the house slowly, giving her some time.

"I wonder where my little kitty cat could be! Is she.. under here?" he said as he looked under the table. She wasn't under there but he heard a little giggle and shuffling. He started heading towards the noise, slowly and quietly.

"Is there something or someone in the house? Do I have a guest I don't know of, Kali?" he asked his wife, not expecting a response. He looked at the window, seeing two feet under the curtain.

_The oldest trick in the book._

"What are those tiny feet doing under my curtains. I do not know anyone with such tiny feet. Only my daughter would have feet that size!" he said menacingly. Even after he said that the feet did not move and the giggling continued.

_Such a bold girl._

"Alrighty, Blake! I found you now!" he yelled as he pulled back the curtain. As he pulled back the curtain, that Blake he saw disappeared. Time stopped for a second as he stared where Blake had once stood.

"Umm.. uh.. Blake, sweetie, honey, where are you?" Ghira whispered. If Kali found out that he had accidently destroyed Blake with his awesome man powers, she would kill him!

"What was that, sweetie?" Kali asked from the kitchen.

Ghira paled and stuttered, "Uh. Nothing, dear. Everything if fine, no need for worrying about us, who are having fun!"

Kali looked at him but said, "Dinner is almost ready, be sure to tell Blake."

"I will! I will go and find my dearest daughter Blake!" he stuttered again. He saw Kali shake her head and tend to the food.

_I'm dead. I'm going to die. My own wife is going to kill me!_

As quietly as he could he walked around the house, looking for his daughter.

"Blake! Blake, where are you? Stop hiding or your mother will kill me!" he whispered, looking under tables, in cabinets, and in the many different rooms in the house. Everywhere he went he heard giggling and the patter of tiny feet.

He opened a cabinet and saw Blake sitting there but it turned into a shadow and disappeared.

_That was the second on of those! What are those?_

He let out a frustrated sigh and continued to search for his missing daughter. Maybe this was her semblance or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Seriously, Blake. It's time to stop hiding. Dinner is almost ready," he whispered again. He loved his wife but she was scary. He knew plenty of men who were scared of their wives. He could start a club just for that reason.

"Alright, daddy. Can we play after dinner?" he jumped out of his skin when Blake said that behind him. She is so quiet, he could barely hear her sometimes. He let out a sigh of relief, quickly taking her hand so she wouldn't disappear again.

"Dinner is ready! Wash your hands first!" Kali called from the dining room. Ghira led Blake to the bathroom, helping her wash her hands. She couldn't reach the sink so he held her up.

* * *

"So sweetheart, what did you do today?" Kali kindly asked her daughter. They were all sitting at the table, digging into their food. Blake and Ghira were practically stuffing their faces with food while Kali calmly ate hers, actually enjoying it. She really hoped Blake would grow out of that nasty habit.

"We played hide and seek today and I won!" Blake cheered happily.

"Really now. You're getting good at that game. If you keep this up, we might never be able to find you," Kali encouraged. She watched happily as Blake beamed brightly and continued to stuff her face.

As they were enjoying their dinner, who Kali was trying to, the doorbell rang. Ghira excused himself from the table and went up to answer it. She heard the muffled voices of the people at the door but paid attention to Blake, scolding her for getting the food everywhere.

"Sorry, dear. I have some business to take care of. I'll be back later tonight," Ghira said as he stood in the doorway. Kali didn't like her husband going away so suddenly but understood that he was just working.

"Okay, please don't stress yourself too much," she said sadly, watching her husband leave with his workers.

Kali sighed in defeat. Lately, her husband was so busy. He didn't spend much time with his family, which saddened Blake a little. Little moments like playing together made her happy. Kali looked over at Blake only to see that she smeared food all over her face and plate. She was getting too old to eat like this. Kali picked up her napkin to wipe her face only to have her disappear in a puff of black smoke. Kali stared at where her daughter once sat and screamed in fright.

"Kali! What's wrong? What happened?" Ghira came in. All Kali could do was point to the place where Blake once sat. She looked over at Ghira but his face was completely neutral.

"So? I don't see what the problem is," Ghira shrugged. Kali nearly fainted. How could he not see something was wrong? Their daughter was supposed to be sitting there, happily eating her food like she does every day.

"BLAKE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SITTING THERE! I-I just touched her face to wipe her face with a napkin and she disappeared!" Kali cried, still not understanding what happened.

"Oh, that? She's been doing that all day. It's nothing to worry about. She's right behind me," Ghira stated, moving out of the way so Blake could run towards her mother. Kali was still stunned, her mind still could not process what happened.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me? I would've liked to know the first time she did this! What if she got hurt or something?" Kali questioned her husband.

"Um.. I don't really know what I was thinking?" Ghira hesitantly answered. He turned to the door again and started running out the door.

"Bye! I have to do a lot of work! So much work, I might be gone ALL night!" he yelled, still running. Kali just shook her head and turned her attention to her daughter.

"I guess I'll have to start training you. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked Blake.

"I don't know," Blake simply replied, focusing her attention back to her food.


	4. Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter didn't have a lot of time to spend with Weiss but when she does, she thoroughly enjoyed it. It makes her feel like a kid again. It's fun until Weiss gets mad.

Weiss's parents were not there to witness her first semblance, but her sister, Winter, and her favorite servant, Klein Sieben were. Her mother was busy shopping with her "friends" and her father was running the country, probably covering up the shady part of the company.

They were playing out in the garden, Winter was showing her her glyphs, hoping that Weiss would pick up on it soon, and Klein was happily cheering them on. They were having a picnic outside before Winter had to go with her father to learn how to run the company.

"Klein, how will I tell Father that I don't want to inherit the company?" Winter asked Klein, watching Weiss wonder around the open garden. She was around four and a half and her parents were already putting pressure on her. Her father wanted to show her how to manage the company in order to help Winter.

"I don't know. Wait until the time is right to ask him," Klein kindly replied. He knew how they felt about their parents. Their mother was always busy entertaining her friends and her husband's partners while their father was running the company. The only time their parents really talked to them was when they were scolding them.

"Klein! Klein! When will lunch be ready?" Weiss asked. For a five-year-old, she was a quick learner.

"It's ready now. Tell your sister to come and eat with us," he ushered her. Weiss nodded her head, running over to where Winter sat. She was looking at the beautiful ponds in the garden. Everything in the Schnee mansion was beautiful, beautiful but cold. Nothing was welcoming or friendly, it was all for show.

"Can we play after lunch? Klein, you have to play with us. It's no fun with Winter because she is slow and she doesn't understand the rules," Weiss demanded.

"I'm trying my best, Weiss," Winter hissed back. It was the truth, though. She was so busy secretly training with Ironwood, following her father around like a lost puppy, and being taught by the tutors, she didn't have time to play much less learn the rules of a game she will only play once.

_Ironwood_

He was so nice to her, always trying to spend as much time with her as Klein did. He started training her almost a year ago and he even said that he would get her into a combat school! He also said that she would be a good military officer in the future! No one ever compliments her except for the servants, Klein, and Weiss. Weiss was so energetic, maybe she could ask Ironwood if he would train her too.

She looked over and saw Weiss eating like a proper lady. She used to eat fast and make a mess but she learned her lesson. Mother made her sit with her and her lady friends as they chatted about everything. As everyone else ate, Mother didn't allow her to eat. She said Weiss was supposed to watch them eat like a lady and then she would be allowed to eat. This went on for about a week until Weiss finally corrected her eating style.

Winter fears for Weiss, who is constantly being punished. She used to be such a happy girl but now she doesn't speak much and always behind her father, following and mimicking him. When she gets mad she will lash out and accuse the other person, almost pointing out all of their flaws. Just like their father. Only does she act like herself when she is far from her father.

"I was in town the other day and I saw a family doing the exact same thing we are. They all looked happy together. Why doesn't Father and Mother spend time with us?" Weiss questioned out of the blue. Weiss stopped eating immediately and looked over at one of the many cameras watching them. No matter where they go in the mansion, people will always be watching them.

"Well, Weiss. Father is very busy with the Schnee Dust Company, so he must work most of the time," Winter answered.

Lie. That was a lie. He is never busy and just chooses to stay in his office all day.

"And Mother is busy helping Father make important decisions. She also has to keep up our reputation of the best company in the world," Winter hoped that would answer her question and they could go back to eating.

That was another lie. She was busy getting drunk and showing off to her friends.

Klein also knew she was lying. He may be a servant, but he is one of the most trusted servants. He knew most of the gossip about the Schnee Dust Company.

"Weiss, if you keep talking your drink will get hot and I don't have another one."

That immediately made Weiss stop babbling about random things and made her eat and drink her food faster.

* * *

"Alright, Winter! Do you understand the rules now?" Weiss asked her. Winter shook her head and they began to play the game.

_The rules are simple enough. All I have to do is run away from the person who is "it" and try not to get tagged._

Winter wouldn't admit this, but she liked playing with Weiss. Playing with her makes her feel like a child again. Her childhood was robbed from her and was replaced with attending business meetings, parties, and studying. Winter was saddened by the fact that Weiss had to inherit the company but she believed that Weiss would be able to change it into something better.

"Alright, start running!" Weiss called out and Winter and Klein began running. Klein was surprisingly fast for his age.

"Just because you're old, Klein doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Weiss yelled she was chasing after Klein so Winter had some time to get away from her.

"I wasn't expecting you to," Klein chuckled.

Klein slowed down a bit after seeing that Weiss was having trouble keeping up with him. She smiled, running up to his back and yelling, "You're it!" She turned around and started running towards Winter. However, she was too slow and Klein tagged her back. Since she was already behind Winter, she set her sights and her and sped up a bit. Panicking, Winter summoned an accelerating glyph and started speeding forward.

"WINTER! YOU CAN'T USE YOUR GLYPH!" Weiss screamed.

"You didn't tell me when you were saying the rules so I can use them," Winter replied happily. By that time Weiss had stopped running and started pouting. Winter stopped using her glyphs and kept running. Winter smiled as she thought of more things to make Weiss angry but instantly regretted it. Instead of Weiss pouting at her, she saw her flying towards her. Winter tried to use her glyphs to get out of the way but it was too late.

"TAG! You're it!" Weiss giggled as she slammed into her back, making her fall forward.

"Did- did you use your semblance?" Winter wheezed out, her little sister wasn't so little anymore. She was still sitting on her back and was crushing her.

"I think so. I was really mad at you because you cheated and I started going really fast!" she laughed.

"Miss Winter! Miss Weiss! Are you two alright?" Klein asked, coming up behind them.

"Klein! Klein! I used my semblance!" Weiss cheered, finally getting off of her sister's back.

"Good job, Weiss! You've grown up so much, I'm so proud of you," Klein praised while helping Winter up from the ground.

"It's getting late and dinner will be done soon so let's go inside," Klein ordered, helping Winter brush off the dirt and grass of her. They would have to change her clothes and make her look more presentable.

_Maybe Ironwood would let Weiss train with me._


	5. Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmund didn't know where Nora got all this energy. He also didn't know why she was so interested in electrocuting herself.

**They didn't really state Nora's parent's names so I just made up them. They might not be very good but I tried.**

**Asmund Valkyrie  
Freja Valkyrie**

* * *

Asmund was proud of his daughter because she already showed signs of being the strongest child out there. She had so much energy, it was exhausting. She also had an interest in electricity, which concerned her mother.

"Freja, don't worry about her! She's just a little curious that's all!" Asmund tried to encourage his wife.

"She's curious about electrocuting herself!" she yelled back. Asmund just shrugged and continued watching Nora. They thought she could use some fresh air so they brought her outside to play. She was currently chasing every living thing she saw.

"Daddy, is it going to rain today?" she asked him.

"Yes, and your mother gave me strict instructions to take you inside and away from any doors or windows. I know how you like lightning," he replied.

Every since she was a baby, she would always try to touch the outlets around the house. It scared her parents but they bought plugs to go over the outlets and watched her when she was near any electrical devices.

"You guys are no fun. I want to be outside when it rains, I like the rain!" she whined. Asmund chuckled lightly, grabbing her hand and pulling her inside. He patted her short orange hair, which was a couple of shades lighter than his. She looked more like her mother but she does have some of his key features. She has her mother's soft facial features but a couple things she does have are his eyes and his short hair. His wife's hair is long and the same color as Nora's while they have short hair. She also has his manly strength, punching holes in the walls and floors.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll find a game to play inside," he assured his daughter. Every day when she was not training they would play games to keep her entertained and decrease her energy. She was just like him when he was little.

"No! I want to train to have big muscles like you!" she declared. Asmund proudly flexed his muscles, making Nora stare in awe.

Not to brag or anything but Asmund was a tall, muscular man. He had trained his whole life to be a huntsman but he only does small jobs, preferably jobs near his town so he is always close to home.

"Where's mommy?" she questioned.

_Quick, think of a lie!_

It was almost Nora's birthday so her mother went into town to pick up a birthday present. Since Nora had expressed her wishes to be a Huntress so many times, Asmund made for her, Freja just went into town to buy the last parts he needs to complete it. She was still little so they made sure that her weapon could be adjustable as she grew.

What was there anything manlier than wielding a giant hammer into battle? He designed her weapon to be a giant hammer  **AND** added a grenade launcher just in case.

* * *

Asmund handed her a wooden sword for her to practice with. Nora frowned, tossing the sword between her hands.

"Daddy, I don't like how this feels in my hands. Can I use your weapon?" she pouted.

"I don't think so, sweetie. I doubt you could hold it up," he chuckled. Nora pouted more, walking over to where he kept his weapon and just looked at it. His weapon was a giant hammer that turned into a shotgun. He used to have a simpler weapon but as they found more ways to kill the Grimm, he was forced to upgrade his.

"Don't pout, it's almost your birthday! I'll let you hold it for a while but you'll have to put it down," he assured her. She squealed in delight as he got up and lifted the hammer. He placed in it her waiting hands and held the top to support her. She surprised him though because she didn't struggle to hold it that much.

"Daddy, I can hold it by myself. I'm a big girl! Nora argued. He knew she was strong but it was still his job as a father to worry about his child.

"I know you are a big girl but training with my weapon is not good for you. You might want to use a weapon that fits your size," he explained. Nora whined but put his hammer down. He was going to start teaching her lesson but Freja walked in. Asmund got up to greet his wife and help her quickly hide the presents she bought, leaving Nora unattended.

"How was your trip down to town, Freja?" he asked his wife.

"It was busy, everywhere I went it was crowded. It took me forever to find the parts you told me to buy but I did," she shrugged.

"Thank you, sweetie," he said, leaning in to kiss her but he heard her gasp. He was about to ask what was wrong but looked over to see Nora pulling off an outlet cover and grabbing a fork from the table.

"Nora, sweetie, do not do that. Put the fork down," his wife cautioned her. Nora wasn't listening though because she continued to stick the fork in the outlet.

"Nora! We will tell you one more time, put the fork down and get over here!" Asmund demanded, letting go of his wife to walk over to her. Nora looked over at him, giggled, and stuck the fork in the outlet. He heard his wife gasp loudly as she watched her daughter electrocute herself. Asmund ran over to pull her away from the outlet but when he touched her, he felt a strong electrical shock, making him pull away. She held onto the fork for about six seconds before she let go, falling to the ground, trembling and electricity running through her.

Freja sobbed while running over to her daughter. Her eyes were closed but she was still breathing, earning a sign of relief from her parents.

"We have to get her to town!" Freja cried. Asmund nodded, ignoring the electric shocks as he picked up his daughter. Just as they were about to go out the door, Nora started to stir.

"Mommy, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" she asked. Both parents stopped in their tracks to look over at her.

"NORA! How are you feeling? Do you feel sick? Does anything burn?" Freja let out a stream of questions.

"I'm fine, mommy. I'm hungry! I want food!" she assured her mother. Asmund put her down and started scolding her.

"How could you do that, Nora? Do you know how much you scared us? That's exactly the reason why we put those covers on the outlets in the first place!"

Nora just stood there with her head down.

"Young lady, are you listening to me? You know I'm still mad at you but I'm glad you're alright. Fist bump?"

Nora smiled at raised her fist to fist bump her father's. As her fist connected with his, the electricity returned with so much force it knocked him backward, right through the wall. Nora giggled while Freja let out a quiet scream and ran to help her husband.

* * *

Dinner was quiet, Freja looked at Nora who was eating happily. She looked over at her husband who's arm was bandaged. Then she looked over at the hole her daughter had put in the wall. Freja had to put a sheet over it to stop the cooler air from coming inside the house.

"Maybe we should enroll her in a combat school."

Freja couldn't agree more.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy with New Year's, a party and stuff.**


	6. Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Pyrrha loved her father but she also loved to small moments they had together, without the training and tournaments.

**Adonis Nikos- Father of Pyrrha (Don't give it too much thought)  
Thea Nikos- Mother of Pyrrha**

**Don't judge my interpretations of her parents. I tried, just like I did with their names.**

**I currently can't think of any other characters where we know their semblances (except for Velvet and Qrow) and I don't want to make a guess because I'm bad at it, so this story is kind of going to end until I know more. Sorry for not updating but school was like a brick to the face. Thanks for all of your support!**

* * *

Adonis proudly watched his five-year-old daughter spar with another kid while stroking his small dark red beard. He was a tall muscular man, very noticeable in the crowd his dark red hair. He looked over at his wife who had lighter hair and vibrant green eyes. She was cheering on their daughter. She was a child prodigy, she was exceptional at sparring for her age. She will make a great huntress.

"That's a match! Pyrrha Nikos is the winner!" the referee called out. A bell rang and the lights in the small arena. returned to normal. Adonis and Thea got up to greet their daughter who was walking out of the ring.

"Mother, Father, can we get ice cream?" Pyrrha asked. Adonis was about to say "no" but his wife cut him off.

"Of course we can, sweetie. You did great in there!" Thea praised her. Pyrrha beamed and grabbed her mother's hand, guiding her out of the arena. Adonis sighed, Thea was too nice to her, always rewarding her for the smallest things. Adonis counted at least three times Pyrrha missed the perfect opportunity to hit her opponent, ending the match quicker.

That was always the way he was brought up, though. His father was an expert huntsman and so was he. He just wanted his daughter to carry on the legacy and sparring was a good start.

_I guess I might be too hard on her sometimes._

* * *

Pyrrha sat happily eating her ice cream. She watched her father fuss over his scroll and her mother eating her ice cream.

"Father, is there something wrong?" Pyrrha didn't like to see her father so stressed. Adonis looked up and stared at her for a moment before replying.

"No, Pyrrha. It's just some business I need to take care of," he replied calmly, looking at his scroll again. Times like these were rare, her father was always busy with Huntsmen business and her mother, well, spent a little too much time with her.

"After this can we-" Pyrrha was interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"After this, we are going to go get your armor fixed. There are a couple scratches I want out of it before your next competition.

Pyrrha mood diminished a little. She wanted to go walk in the park with her father and mother, like normal families.

"Yes, father."

* * *

"Pyrrha, wash your hands. It's almost dinner," her mother yelled from the kitchen.

Pyrrha got up from her desk, pushing her weapon blueprints aside. Her father had told her that she should start designing what weapon she wants to use. When she asked why he said that she must be comfortable with her weapon and that it won't hurt to start early.

She wished she could play with the other kids her age but her father rarely lets her. It was just something she had to get used to if she wanted to become a world class Huntress. Some sacrifices had to be made and sacrificing a little free time was something she was willing to do.

"Coming, Mother."

* * *

Adonis quietly munched on his food that his wife prepared for them. He glanced over at his wife who was staring at their daughter.

"Is there anything going on in your work, sweetie?" his wife asked him kindly.

"Nothing too special, nothing too important. Just the same as always," he plainly answered. His wife sighed and looked back at her food.

"I was wondering, mother, if we could go to the park later this weekend," Pyrrha questioned her. Thea was going to answer before Adonis interrupted her.

"No. You have to train more because you have another tournament soon. You are still a little sloppy in your form so we have to fix that."

Pyrrha pouted and started to poke her food.

"Don't play with your food, Pyrrha," her father commanded. Pyrrha sighed and started to cut the meat on her plate.

"You know I love you very much, Pyrrha. That's why I'm doing all of this, it's for you. I just want you to have a successful and bright future," her father admitted.

"We'll go to the park tomorrow. Does that sound good?" Adonis asked in defeat. Everything he said was true, though, he loved his little girl, she was his world.

"Really, father? You really mean it?" Pyrrha enthusiastically asked. He smiled and nodded, making Pyrrha let out a loud squeal. Thea watched happily, it wasn't every day when this sort of family bonding moment happened.

Adonis wished moments like these lasted forever.

* * *

It was about ten in the morning and the Nikos family was all packed up and ready to spend a day at the park. This would give the parents some time to relax while Pyrrha could make some friends. She's always so busy training with her teacher's or her father she didn't have much time outside much less socializing with kids her age.

The trio made their way to the park since it was in walking distance of their house. Thea put the blanket and put up the umbrella. She would've like to sit in the sun but she burns quite easily. Adonis pulled out all the equipment he brought. Sure, it was a day meant to relax but he couldn't help but train Pyrrha without her knowing it. It would be a good physical workout without all the armor and weapons. He pulled out a metal frisbee which he used as a kid. The metal outer part of the frisbee has dulled down so it isn't so sharp, making it easier to catch and throw and safer for a child.

"Over here, Pyrrha! Let's play some frisbee!" Adonis called out to his daughter. Pyrrha looked up from the pond and ran over to her father. She liked playing with her father and unlike her mother, he didn't hold back, meaning he went all out when playing with her.

Pyrrha got in her position and yelled, "Alright, father! I'm ready!"

Her father nodded and tossed the frisbee as hard as he could. Pyrrha was a big girl so she could handle it. The metal wasn't sharp so it wouldn't hurt her and the disk wasn't that heavy.

Pyrrha jumped up and caught the frisbee, throwing it back at her father. They did this for a while, her mother falling asleep in the process.

"You're getting better at this, Pyrrha. How about two frisbees?" Adonis yelled because Pyrrha was too far to hear him if he didn't. He saw her give two thumbs up so he pulled out the other one he had in his bag. This one was the same as the first and he got ready to throw both at the same time. He saw Pyrrha get ready as well. Adonis took a big step forward and hurled the frisbees at Pyrrha.

He watched as Pyrrha got one but missed the second one by seconds. She held out her arm and it started to glow black. The frisbee stopped in mid-air, Adonis saw Pyrrha's arm visibly shake. He was about to ask her what was wrong but the frisbee shot towards him at alarming speed. He ducked just in time for the frisbee to graze his head, cutting some hair in the process.

Adonis fell on the ground, turning his head to see Pyrrha running towards him.

"Father! Father! I didn't mean to do that! I had no idea what I was doing. It just sort of happened!" she stuttered. She grabbed his hand and helped pull him up. He lifted his hand to feel where the frisbee had grazed him, feeling a patch of hair gone.

"It's alright, sweetie. That was very impressive. We'll have to work on that some other time."

Pyrrha smiled and looked up at him. She had her mother's bright green eyes.

"Let's enjoy the rest of our day. Try not to wake up your mother, alright?"

"Yes, Papa!"

She only called him that during times like these where nothing matters but her and his wife.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**

**Sorry but this will be over when I finish Qrow and Velvet because we know their semblances. When we learn more of the semblances for other characters I will update this.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes or grammar and stuff.**

**Thanks so much!**


End file.
